


¿Estarás a mi lado?

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insomnia, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Bien, fuiste tú que pediste una habitación con dos camas. Pues no te enfades conmigo si... bien, si estoy en tu cama. Significa que acostumbrase mal a casa, eso es todo.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	¿Estarás a mi lado?

**¿Estarás a mi lado?**

Yuri se daba vuelta en la cama desde hace más que una hora.

No tenía éxito de dormir, y no entendía la razón.

Había pensado que, harto por el viaje y el huso horario, iba a dormir en cuanto tocado la cama, pero aparentemente había algo que iba en contra a sus planes.

Estaba acostumbrado a dormir en cama que no fueran la suya, ni siquiera se podía hablar de eso; estaba acostumbrado, de todas maneras, a dormir dondequiera se encontrara, aunque lugares mucho menos cómodos de lo donde se encontraba ahora.

También estaba acostumbrado a Yuya y su ‘respiración pesada’, como la llamaba él.

Chinen siempre había pensado que la definición más correcta fuera ‘roncar’, pero nunca lo había cuestionado.

Fue siguiendo a mirar el hombre que dormía en la cama a lado de la suya que se dio finalmente cuenta del problema.

Lo había pensado cuando habían llegado al hotel, lo había pensado cuando habían visto dos camas, pero al final había decidido de no comentar e ignorar el hecho, no creyendo que pudiera molestarlo tanto.

Suspirando, y sintiéndose un idiota, se dio vuelta en la cama unos minutos más, seguro que haber entendido la causa pudiera eliminar el efecto.

Cuando siguió encontrándose perfectamente despierto, renunció en su orgullo. Se levantó de la cama, tratando de no hacer ruido, y se acercó a la del mayor.

Titubeó unos segundos, pero al final, suspirando, desplazó despacio las sábanas, tumbándose en el pequeño espacio que quedaba más allá de los brazos de Yuya.

Acercándose a él y dándose unos segundos para respirar su olor tan familiar, volvió a cerrar los ojos, seguro que ahora iba a tener éxito de dormir.

No mucho tiempo después, sin embargo, Takaki se movió demasiado bruscamente en sueños, golpeándolo con un codo, haciéndole daño y consiguientemente despertándose.

Saltó sentado en la cama, los ojos entrecerrados y un aire confundido en la cara.

“Yuri, qué...” miró al menor a su lado, perplejo por su presencia junto a él en la cama.

“Yuuyan...” murmuró Yuri, sonrojando intensamente, sin decir nada más.

“¿Por qué eres aquí?” preguntó, pasándole un brazo alrededor la espalda con un movimiento casi automático, tirándolo cerca de sí.

Chinen se mordió un labio.

Nunca le había gustado mucho exponerse, aún menos con Yuya. Nunca le había gustado dejarse llevar por sentimentalismos inútiles, pero eso no significaba que no sintiera nada. Sólo, cuando podía, prefería desempeñar el papel de lo a quien no le importaba mucho.

En ese caso, arrinconado, no podía.

“No tenía éxito de dormir, en mi cama.” masculló rápido, arañándose una sien nerviosamente.

Yuya se bajó para mirarle la cara, más confundido.

“¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?” preguntó, preocupado.

Yuri lo miró. Y lo miró, y siguió mirándolo, buscando una ruta de escape.

Al final bufó, metiéndose bajo la manta y escondiendo la cara en la almohada, sintiéndose más y más infantil, pero diciendo a sí mismo que no había soluciones alternativas.

Y, aunque amortiguado, oyó a Yuya reír.

“¡Yuu! ¡No te burles de mí!” se quejó, saliendo de las sábanas rojo en la cara. “No puedo dormir si no estoy contigo. ¿Feliz ahora?”

Takaki se estaba aguantando para no echarse de vuelta a reír, era obvio. Y Chinen lo entendía.

Se sentía especialmente tonto para lo que acababa de decirle, pero era así y no tenía otra manera de explicar haberse acostado en su cama.

Por lo demás, estaban juntos desde hace dos años, y no mucho menos que vivían bajo el mismo techo.

Con excepción de los tours, no había muchas noches que Yuri pasaba en una cama diferente de la de Yuya, y no podía culparse para haberse acostumbrado a su presencia, al punto que tenerlo tan cerca sin poder estar con él le impedía de sentirse tranquilo.

“Bien, fuiste tú que pediste una habitación con dos camas. Pues no te enfades conmigo si... bien, si estoy en tu cama. Significa que acostumbrase mal a casa, eso es todo.” trató de parecer dignificado, fracasando míseramente. “Y ,de todas formas, esta es la cama donde quería dormir yo.” precisó, no teniendo éxito de liberarse de ese sentido de incómodo debido a la mirada entretenida de su novio.

Yuya se pasó una mano en la cara, sonriendo, y apoyó el mentón en el hombro del menor.

“En primer lugar, este programa estará en el aire, pues no podía pedir una habitación con cama matrimonial. Habría creado más que una duda, ¿no te parece?” preguntó, retorico, siguiendo a escudriñar el perfil del menor. “Y luego, aunque queriendo, no sabría cómo haber pedido algo así, ni en ingles ni seguro en francés.”

“Apenas podrías haberlo pedido en japonés, si es por eso.” masculló Yuri, interrumpiéndolo, pero el mayor no pareció enfadarse y sólo rio bajo.

“Precisamente. Pues no podía pedir una cama sola. Si querías dormir conmigo, podrías haberlo pedido en vez que colarte aquí a escondidas.” concluyó, sacudiendo la cabeza frente a la expresión enojada del menor.

Luego se tumbó, tirando Yuri consigo y dejando que su espalda adhiriera contra su pecho, pasándole la cara entre el pelo, besándole suavemente el cuello.

“Lo siento, Yuuyan.” murmuró Chinen, sintiéndose un poco mejor ahora que no lo miraba en la cara. “No quería enfadarme contigo. Sólo es que...”

“Sólo es que no quieres decirme algo así porque te avergüenzas. Lo sé, Yu. Te conozco, ¿Qué piensas?” terminó el mayor en su lugar. “Sólo me gustaría tener siempre éxito de entender cómo te sientes antes que seas obligado a decírmelo.” añadió, y Yuri fue seguro que ahora él hubiera sonrojado también.

Se movió un poco más contra de él, buscando un contacto mayor, dejando que lo acariciara y besara, disfrutando esas atenciones.

“Soy yo que soy complicado, Yuuyan. No te preocupes por eso.” lo tranquilizó, llevando una mano encima a la que el mayor le había apoyado en el pecho, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos. “Pero... cuando vamos a volver a casa ya no quiero dormir lejos de ti. No me gusta, ya no estoy acostumbrado. Me... me hace sentir tranquilo, tenerte cerca.” le dijo, todavía avergonzado pero al mismo tiempo queriendo aclarar las cosas.

“Vale.” concedió Yuya, riendo. “Ya no voy a dormir lejos de ti sino por lo estrictamente necesario.”

“Prométemelo.” añadió pronto el menor, inclinando la cabeza así que pudiera mirarle los ojos.

“Te lo prometo, Yu.” Yuya lo pensó unos segundos, antes de seguir. “Y, de pasada, tampoco a mí me gusta dormir en camas separadas.” Yuri lo sintió dejar deslizar la mano libre en su pierna, casi distraídamente, y de las reacciones probadas ya entendió pronto sus intenciones. “No puedo tocarte...” pasó los dedos bajo el pijama, dejando que subieran a lo largo de su pecho. “Besar...” apoyó los labios contra su nuca, menos suave y más lascivo que antes. “No puedo...”

Yuri no lo dejó acabar con la frase.

Llevó un brazo detrás, pasando una mano en su cadera, titubeando a propósito antes de llevarla a su polla, encontrándolo excitado ya.

“Eres un animal, Yuya. Todo romanticismo es absolutamente desperdiciado contigo.” lo reprochó, fingiéndose ofendido. El mayor rio, moviendo los dedos bajo en borde de los pantalones de Yuri.

“Mira quién habla.” se burló de él. “No me parece de ser el único, ¿no, Yuri?” añadió en un murmurio, directamente contra su oreja.

A su pesar, Chinen no pudo evitar de sentir un escalofrío correrle bajo la columna.

“Tengo sueño, Yuu.” protestó débilmente, mientras sus caderas en cambio se movían por voluntad propia contra la mano de Takaki, pidiéndole de seguir tocándolo.

El mayor sonrió, respirando hondo.

“Pues descánsate.” murmuró, arrodillándose en la cama y moviéndose abajo, dejando que Yuri se tumbara, y se fue a la altura de su erección.

Pasó el perfil de la cara contra su ingle, haciéndole aguantar la respiración, antes de liberarlo de los pantalones del pijama, encontrándose directamente frente a su polla.

“Yuuyan...” murmuró el menor, ya no teniendo éxito de ocultar su excitación en esa queja.

Era sorprendido por sí mismo, aunque se diera cuenta de cómo su cuerpo fuera adicto al toque de Yuya, que no estaba tan raro reaccionar tan rápidamente a sus atenciones.

Aunque fingiera irritación, por lo demás, se alegró de eso casi como al mayor.

Takaki tampoco dejó de darse cuenta y, notando cuanto el menor fuera efectivamente cansado, no desperdició mucho tiempo provocándolo.

Llevó los labios a su alrededor, envolviendo la punta y yendo más y más abajo, hasta que no lo tuvo enteramente en boca.

Yuri ni siquiera podía describir como se sintiera. El cansancio había desaparecido, y sólo podía sentir a Yuya, y su boca, y sus manos que le sujetaban las caderas y lo acariciaban, desafiando su precaria sensibilidad.

Chinen se dio apenas cuenta del hecho que hubiera empezado a tocarse, tratando de mantener en mismo ritmo de la lengua, como si tratara de correrse al mismo tiempo cuando iba a hacerlo él.

El menor luchó contra el agarre en sus caderas, empujando dentro de su boca, no teniendo éxito de evitarlo, dejándose llevar por esa sensación aniquilante hasta que no llegó a su límite.

Llevando una mano detrás la nuca de Yuya y guiando en parte sus movimientos, al final se corrió dentro de su boca, reclinando la cabeza y gimiendo en alta voz, todavía teniendo los ojos cerrados, como si quisiera tenerse aferrado a esa sensación el mayor tiempo posible.

Lo sintió llegar al orgasmo unos segundos después, y luego fue a tumbarse de vuelta a su lado.

“Rápido e indoloro.” murmuró Yuya, sonriendo, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. “No se necesita mucho para complacerme.”

Yuri estuvo tentado de decirle que en realidad había sido él lo más complacido, pero prefirió dejarle creer lo que quería.

Abriendo finalmente los ojos se acercó a él, besándolo y dejándose besar, sintiendo su sabor en la boca del mayor y apretándose más contra de él, disfrutando el calor de su piel.

“¿Yuuyan?” murmuró cuando se alejaron, quedándose cerca de su cara.

“¿Qué?”

“Te quiero.”

Trató de no sonrojar, pero no tuvo enteramente éxito.

Pero no le importaba de la vergüenza, especialmente cuando vio la sonrisa sinceramente feliz en la cara de Yuya.

“Yo te quiero también, Yu. Pero esto lo sabes, ¿verdad?” dijo, riendo nerviosamente.

Chinen suspiró, fingiéndose exasperando y llevando los brazos alrededor de su cintura, apoyando la cara en el hueco de su cuello.

“Claro que lo sé, Yuya. Lo sé.” murmuró, dejándose llevar otra vez por el cansancio.

“Haré todo para pasar más noches posibles de mi vida a tu lado, Yu.” siguió el mayor, y esta vez sonrojaron ambos.

El menor se acurrucó contra de él, sonriendo.

“Promételo.” repitió, suspirando satisfecho.

“Te lo prometo.” lo oyó murmurar en su oreja; Yuya se quedó dónde estaba, pues Yuri se dejó acunar por el ruido de ese aliento, todavía tan agradable, tan familiar.

Las cosas habían sido diferentes de lo que había pensado, y no había tenido éxito de ocultar como si sintiera, y tampoco se había dormido pronto como había esperado.

Por otra parte, si Yuya estaba bueno a hacerlo relajar bastante de hacerlo dormir sereno, era aún más bueno a excitarlo bastante de hacerlo quedar despierto.

Las cosas no habían sido como había pensado, pero sin duda por Yuri las dos opciones estaban igualmente buenas.

Lo que realmente le importaba, era poder sentir a Yuya cerca.

Finalmente satisfecho y relajado, Yuri se dejó ir a los brazos de su novio. Y, finalmente, durmió.


End file.
